


Spotted at Pride

by aimarooney



Series: Pride 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Tony Stark, F/M, Pride, Pride 2020, bisexual female reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Requested by: @justnerdystuffs on tumbler: Hi! I am really loving this trend of Pride requests. Would you be willing to write Peter Parker x Bisexual! Fem! Reader where the Avengers know they are in a relationship, and maybe they see reader on TV in a Pride parade, or meet her at one, and they ask Peter if he knew, and it's all fluff please? If you decide to write this, thank you! If not, then thank you for taking the time to read my request.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Reader, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Pride 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772638
Kudos: 53





	Spotted at Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I realize everyone is bi in this.... oops... well it's fine.... lol! Happy Pride!! Hope you all enjoy! Feedback is very much appreciated!

You were so excited to finally be able to go to a Pride parade, you bought yourself the bisexual flag and had picked out the perfect outfit. You were however sad that your boyfriend Peter wasn’t able to come out with you but he thought it would be best to keep a watch as Spiderman.   
You totally understood that and were happy to let him keep a watchful eye while you got to experience the festivities with your best friend MJ.   
“Hey Pete!” You smiled as you heard your window opening, no need to look. When you finally did turn around you smiled wide. “I love the spider!”   
Peter had changed the normally black spider in the middle of his suit to a rainbow pattern. “Thought since I was keeping an eye on pride, I could show my support!”   
“That’s very sweet, I love it!” You smiled pulling him into a quick kiss. “Now I have to leave or I’m going to be late, and I don’t wanna leave MJ waiting!”   
“Enjoy yourself,” Peter told you.   
“Will do!” You smiled, leaving your room out the door as Peter went back out the window.   
You were quick to make it to the coffee shop you told MJ you would meet her at. You smiled when you noticed that she was just wearing a normal outfit with a small bi flag on the black shirt she wore. “Well you’re all decked out!” You joked sitting down.   
“I think you meant to tell yourself that.” She shook her head at your outfit.   
“I just wanted to get into the spirit of it!” You told her. “Ready to go?”  
“Yep!” She told you and you were both heading to spend the day having a good time.   
The day had been going great, you and MJ enjoying yourselves and everything Pride had to offer. You had even spotted Spiderman a few times and sent him a quick wink. You shouldn’t have been surprised when Iron Man himself showed up. You were surprised to see him sporting a new suit, fully painted in purple, blue, and pink. It made your heart swell seeing such a huge public symbol being proud of his sexuality. You’d have to remember to thank him next time you saw him. No way would you be getting to him in this crowd. 

~~  
“Mr. Stark!” Peter said surprised when he landed beside him on the roof.  
“Hey kid.” Tony said. Peter could tell there was something Tony had he wanted to say and it worried Peter a bit. “How’s patrolling going?”   
“Good, not much happening, stopped a few pickpockets.” Peter told him. “I feel like you have something to tell me,”  
“Well I just saw, (Y/N) in the crowd with someone” Tony said after a pause. “Wasn’t sure if I should say anything.”  
“Oh,” Peter said, a slight laugh, “Yeah, I knew she was coming, I saw her right before she left, she had a very festive outfit on!”   
Tony looked a little shocked, but it quickly turned to a smile. “She was pretty decked out, though I think I won, in the bi getup”   
“Well we all can’t be billionaires.” Peter joked, causing Tony to laugh along.   
“That is true.” He smiled, “Well I have to say, you two make a cute couple, glad to know you support her. She’s good for you.”  
Peter smiled big at Tony’s compliment. “She is great. I love her.” Just then Peter spotted you on the street, there was a lovely smile on his face as he watched you from above.   
“I think you should go join her. I think New York will be okay for the rest of the day.” Tony told Peter when he noticed.   
“Thank you Mr. Stark!” Peter smiled, running off to go change quickly. Once he was out of his suit he dropped into an alley near where you were.   
“Peter!” You smiled wide when you saw him! “I thought you weren’t coming?”  
“I got done early, hope you don’t mind me crashing,” He told you, you shook your head.   
“I guess it’s fine,” MJ teased. You grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.   
The three of you enjoy the rest of the evening together. The day really had been perfect, you couldn’t stop smiling when you got back to your apartment.  
“Oh I almost forgot to tell you,” Peter started suddenly, “Mr. Stark said he liked your outfit!”   
You smiled. “Didn’t know he saw me! Well I think he had me beat a little, but I was a close second!”  
“I don’t know, I think I would give you the first place.” Peter smiled.   
“You better,” You gave him a fake glare, “Isn’t that what a boyfriend is for?”  
“Well I would argue that we have some other good qualities, but that might be one of them,” He laughed at you.   
“You are also a pretty good cuddler.” You nodded.   
“So I am here to always agree with you and give cuddles?” Peter asked.   
“Exactly!” You smiled. “And I think now is a perfect time for the second one!” You smiled. “I’ll even let you pick the movie tonight!”  
“Can’t say no to that.” Peter smiled, “Want popcorn too?”  
“I think you know the answer to that!” You laughed, heading to your room to set up all the blankets and change as Peter popped you both some popcorn. You knew that you really had lucked out with the perfect boyfriend in that moment.


End file.
